


LET'S KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Let Him Down Easy, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: AU drabbles of the early days in the NYO/CIRG before Repata/Jeller actuallybecameRepata or Jeller.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=6), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

Zapata-to Patterson: GIRL!!

Patterson to Zapata: 'Sup?

Z: WELLER asked me on a date!!😰😨

P: Whaaaaaat!? WDYS (what did you say)

Z: I said I'm seeing someone

P: Good job-you can't date your Boss-he's kinda hot-but NO

Z: That's would get messy-no question!

P: he was cool about it, though?

Z: Yeh

P: Coffee break?

Z: See u in 10

P: A'ight

"Hey". Reade's in his cube when she steps up next to him.. "Hey."

"I need a favor-it's okay if you don't wanna do it...I'll figure it out...."

"OK...umm...Weller asked me for a date, and I declined...except I said that I'm seeing someone...you know him: he'll probably ask around,  
verify my story. If you don't want to, it's ok-REALLY..."

"I'll do it.."

Zapata, completely taken aback, say "Wow! That was fast! Just like that?

"Just like that."

"You know, ah...we may have to 'sell it-are you down?"

A smile spilits his dark, handsome face. "What are friends for?"

Something in his smile makes her stomach flutter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Weller actually recruited both Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade to the FBI; for  
obvious reasons his interest is peaked more by HER than HIM. He asks her out...  


Zapata sees Weller through the open blinds in his office, snapping off his desk lamp, then the overhead light..."READE!",  
she hissed, and he quickly departs his seat to lean close, as if in intimate discussion. When Weller comes through the  
door of his office and starts to approach, she says "Be good! We have to keep it professional here in the building!", sotto  
voce (a stage whisper).

"Meet you at my spot-say two hours?" (He's playing his part beautifully, she has to admit).

"I wanna get a bottle of wine for our dinner, so that should be good."

Weller, already slowing down changes and makes for the bank of elevators and presses 'L' for lobby. On impulse, he ducks into a recessed  
recessed Zapata and Reade step off of the car. Near the fron doors she 'hip bumps' her companion and they exchange a few words before he turns  
left to the parking garage and she continues out the front waving to the security desk occupants.

Kurt walks past the elevators, a little 'down'; then JANE departs elevator 4and she calls to him warmly: I didn't see you leave, Boss-you look tired."

"Thanks!" he jokes."

'Oh!-I didn't mean..."

"Jane, it's fine! I decided that it's unfair to subject the office to another day of this shirt!"

"Oh...right! That's my escort, outside..." she hesitates, pondering something.

"What is it-something wrong?"

Jane replies "No, nothing...I just...if you don't have plans, we could have dinner together...you probably do have plans, though."

"I don't really; I should change clothes though-I could go by your place about 9, unless that's too late for dinner?"

"No, not all! I don't cook, though..."

"I'll stop for Thai...or whatever you prefer."

"Thai's great! I never had it, but I'm easy-not a 'foodie', though I really don't know what that means, actually"...fearful that she's rambling  
she quickly adds "So about an hour and a half, then?"


End file.
